


plotless hotness (jimbotnik/reader smutfic)

by clownmoss



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leashes, Lube, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, Unprotected Sex, jimbotnik - Freeform, send me to horny jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownmoss/pseuds/clownmoss
Summary: dr. robotnik's exhausted from a sonic fight, so you decide to give him a little treat.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Original Male Character(s), Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Kudos: 5





	plotless hotness (jimbotnik/reader smutfic)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if ivo's a bit ooc in this; i don't remember how he acts and i don't feel like watching the movie again before posting this.

"fuck that stupid, annoying hedgehog prick," ivo muttered, pulling off his jacket as he stepped into his lab. hearing that he had returned, you grinned, peeking your head out of the doorway. 

you had missed him, as always, and decided that he deserved something special this time around. after all, he worked quite hard, didn't he? 

you had recently bought a black thong with a small bow on the front, along with a black collar with chains dangling from it. the collar came with a chain leash. donning both of the items, you also had on an oversized black-and-grey-striped sweater. you felt hot as hell in your outfit, dick already partially hard, and were certain ivo would feel the same way. 

he sighed, exhausted, and sat down in his chair. for a moment, he wondered where you were. you almost always came running to greet him. 

_such a sweetheart_ , he thought, a small smile pulling at his lips. the emotions you made him feel were strange at first, but god, did he fucking love them. 

two hands on his shoulders startled him, but he soon relaxed as he realized it was you. 

"welcome back, ivo!" you giggled, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. the chains on your collar jingled quietly. 

"mm, thank you, my dear. i was thinking about you, you know." 

your hands slid down his arms, another giggle music to his ears. he felt like something was off, but didn't worry about it too much. 

"i was thinking about you too, daddy," you murmured, leaving a teasing kiss on his smooth jawline. 

_oh, so that's what it was_ , he smiled to himself. 

"well, if that's so, come here so i can see you, sweetheart." 

you did as told, and his jaw immediately dropped when he saw your outfit. a shaky sigh left his lips. 

"oh my," he inhaled, eyes traveling feverishly to take your whole body in, "don't you look stunning?" 

"just for you, daddy," you grinned. the look he gave you set your face alight. 

softly, he reached for the dangling leash, and pulled you gently to him. his eyes stayed locked with yours as his free hand traveled up your thigh, pushing the sweater up and revealing the full view of your thong. 

his palm pressed into the back of your right thigh, guiding you to straddle him. he licked his lips, letting go of the leash, and pulled you into a firm kiss. 

his moustache tickled your face as he took the lead, strangely soft hands wandering over every inch of exposed skin, pinching and squeezing areas he knew were sensitive to make you open your mouth ever-so-slightly to him. this was just one of the many qualities he loved about you--how you were daring enough to tease him, but eager to submit. 

the feeling of his lips melding against yours was one you were addicted to. you felt him hardening in his tight pants, subconsciously grinding against him. his breath fanned over your mouth for a split second as he pulled away, the barely audible chuckle he made as you pressed closer to him making the blush on your face flare up again. 

he pushed you away carefully, and a pout immediately twisted your lips. he smirked, a warm look in his eyes. 

"now, while i absolutely adore you and wish nothing more than to make love to that beautiful body of yours," he began wrapping the chain leash around his knuckles, "in that outfit, i think it would be most appropriate to bend you over this table and give you a good pounding. would you like that?" 

you couldn't stop the whimper that made its way out of your throat, and nodded. he grinned, pulling you flush against his body. his hand snaked its way down your back, squeezing and caressing your ass. his lips ghosted over the shell of your ear. 

"good boy." 

he stood up, causing you to stumble slightly. leash still in hand, he began clearing the surface of papers and the like. the sound of objects hitting the floor, plus his tight grip on your leash, made you hard as hell.

he pulled you over, turning you around and pushing your torso against the desk. you felt the slight burning stretch of your legs being in such a rigid position, your ass high in the air. the thong felt constricting on your fully-erect cock, and ivo could tell from the way your breathing sped up just how much you needed him. 

slowly, teasingly, his fingers pulled at the strings of your thong. you squirmed at his touch, and he pulled at your leash. 

" _behave_." 

you reluctantly obeyed, knowing that if you didn't, he would refuse to touch you and force you to watch him jack off at the sight of your needy little body. 

you felt the underwear slide down your thighs, and you shivered as his breath fanned over your ass. fighting the urge to press against him, you sighed shakily as his tongue, flattened, teased your hole. 

"you're such a good little boy for me," he murmured, pressing kisses to your ass cheeks, "such a good, obedient boy for daddy." 

"please," you huffed, feeling your cock throbbing at the lack of touch. 

"what?" he chuckled, running his hand over your thigh, "is your sweet cock hard for me?" 

"mm," you whined, "please, daddy, touch me. i'm so hard, _please_ \--" 

his hand covered your mouth, and you heard him spit into his other. said hand began jacking you off. his palm was so soft and so slippery, squeezing and tugging at your hard cock. 

and then he stopped. you whined, and groaned, and huffed at the same time, making a weird sound that was lowkey scary. he simply laughed, and you heard the jingle of his belt as his pants hit the floor. 

again, he spat in his hand, and you heard him moan softly. you were sure he was jacking off, and you felt that it was unfair. you turned your head, then your shoulders, then eventually stood up to see him. he raised an eyebrow, tongue darting out to wet his lips. with a smug smirk, he furrowed his eyebrows and moaned loudly, if only to make you hotter and more bothered than you already were. 

_this bastard. fuck it._

you dropped to your knees, wincing a little as they met the hard surface of the floor. looking up at him, your eyes wide and pleading, you put on your best pouty face. 

his hand left his dick, which was almost completely erect and shiny with his spit, to grab up your leash. his dick, big enough to stuff your mouth perfectly, curved at the end to make you gag almost every time you deepthroated him. his free hand gripped your hair, just hard enough to make you whimper in pain. you opened your mouth wide, tongue sticking out, and he pushed himself inside. 

immediately, you gagged--maybe sticking your tongue out wasn't the best decision--but he tossed his head back at the sensation. his cock rubbed against your tongue, and your hand came up to stroke his shaft. the hair on his stomach, well-trimmed and short but not nonexistent, was slightly prickly against the side of your hand. 

your tongue flattened against his shaft, lips creating a seal around his dick. your hand reached down to massage his balls, then back up to jack him off. you accidentally hit yourself in the nose a few times. 

loud, erotic sounds spilled from his lips, and you weren't sure if it was due to the pleasure or for _your_ pleasure. either way, you enjoyed it. 

his hands tightened in your hair and on your leash, making it difficult to move. you assumed he wanted you to stop. borderline roughly, he pulled you off of him. his face was red, as was his cock--red and twitching, with a glistening sheen of saliva. 

"alright, sweetheart," he began, guiding you to lay on the table, "let's make _you_ feel good." 

your back laid against the surface of the table, legs spread and resting on his shoulders. he reached down, opening a drawer and retrieving a small bottle of lube. he began half-heartedly grinding on you as he opened the bottle and poured some on his fingers. 

_click, pop, thud_. the bottle was put back into place, and his now-cold and wet fingers pressed against your entrance. 

it felt weird and uncomfortable at first, as it did every time, but soon his touch heated up and his digits slid into you with little resistance. he looked down at you with a gaze full of love and possession and lust, jaw ajar as he breathed. his fingers twisted and curled inside of you, stretching you out for his dick to push inside. and though you were ready for him, he paused. 

"..we're out of condoms," he stated, a nervous twinge in his voice, "i.. i don't want to ruin the moment, sweetheart, but i'm not sure what to do." 

"you don't have to use one, daddy. _please_ , just fuck me." 

he didn't make a move for a few moments, thinking over some things. you had had a conversation a couple weeks ago about your sexual histories, and he seemed to recall that. 

you felt the tip of his dick press against your entrance, and slowly push in. muffled moans fell from his lips at the sensation. he shook his head in an attempt to ground himself, and bottomed out. 

one of his palms pressed against the table, arm brushing your side, to steady himself. the other had a tight grip on your leash, pulling your head up. he tilted his head, locking his lips against yours in a possessive, hungry kiss, and started thrusting against you. 

you moaned, feeling his shaft rub against your walls, _hot_ and _wet_ and _exciting_ \--his bare cock, skin-on-skin, made your mind run crazy. his hips slapped against yours, his hand letting go of your leash to caress your writhing body. 

he pulled away, still inside you and still fucking you, pinning you to the table by your shoulder and pulling at your leash. that was, by far, the best purchase you had ever made. 

"you're such a pretty boy," he panted, "such a good boy for daddy. but you're so fucking _messy_." 

your asshole made a wet squelching sound that made you fucking sick, and _god,_ you were going to cum. he smirked, a bead of sweat trailing down his body. you followed it with your eyes, down his chest, his stomach, his pelvis. 

his perfect cock thrusted in and out of you, coated in lube, making you feel so, so good. your legs were burning, your abdomen tense, oh _god_ , oh _fucking jesus--_

your dick, rigid and hot and sensitive, began shooting cum up and on to your stomach. your hand reached down, squeezing and pumping the sticky skin, moaning and whimpering and whining as he continued fucking you. thighs shaking, you attempted to ground yourself by grasping at the table, feeling the beginnings of overstimulation taking its hold. 

_"ivo--_ daddy, oh my _god,_ please--" you begged, mind tied between wanting him to stop and wanting him to keep going. 

"look at you, my little a-angel," he groaned, "your tight little asshole feels _so good_ around my cock." 

he tossed his head back, a porn-rivaled moan falling from his lips as he came inside you. his hot cum filled you up--a strange, new feeling, but not an unwelcome one. he was fucking you harder, faster, _louder_ , and you felt his thighs tensing and relaxing as his cock spasmed inside you. he leaned over you, huffing, as your body quivered under him. 

slowly, gently, he pulled out, semen seeping from your hole on to the table. he held up a finger, signaling you to wait, and walked to the other side of the room to retrieve some tissues. despite his presence only leaving for a few moments, you missed his warmth immensely. 

he returned, wiping himself off, along with the floor. grabbing a new tissue, he also cleaned you up. 

"i-ivo," you murmured, sitting up. he turned to you, tilting his head slightly. you leaned towards him to press a soft, chaste kiss to his cheek. he smiled, warmth and love in his eyes, and returned the favor.

"alright, beautiful, let's get you in a bath."


End file.
